Hit Comics Vol 1 60
to perform a lasso rescue, which is successful, but the man dies anyway. Dr. Spencer finds a small pinprick on the dead man's hand, and opines that the sarcophagus was booby-trapped. One year elapses, during which time three other members of this expedition meet with violent deaths. Nevertheless Dr. Spencer holds a celebration dinner at his home, on the one-year anniversary of the discovery, with four empty chairs to commemorate the party's fallen colleagues. Only Peggy Spencer, John Randolph, one other man, and Spencer himself have survived the past year. That night, a bandage-swathed figure enters one guest's bedroom via an open window, and strangles him. Peggy's boyfriend John hears the noise and bursts into the room, but the Mummy knocks him down with a flung chair. Kid Eternity summons the spirit of , the Roman victor of the Battle of Actium, who attacks the Mummy, but is flung against the wall by "the strength of a hundred men!" The Mummy runs out of the room; a scream is heard from Dr. Spencer's room; everybody arrives there to find one window open and both persons gone. The next morning, a body is found in the river, and is identified by Peggy as that of her father. That night Kid Eternity and Mr. Keeper visit the Egyptian museum, and Kid opens Ra-Kut's casket; they find dried mud on the mummy's feet, which had not been there before. This persuades Keeper, but not the Kid, that Ra-Kut has been doing the murders. Then Kid Eternity summons and questions the spirit of Ra-Kut, who cryptically seems to confess to the murders, then is dismissed back to Eternity. Meanwhile in John Randolph's apartment, he is attacked by the Mummy, who speaks threateningly to him in English and brandishes a knife. They fight, and the Mummy tosses Randolph away as easily as he earlier had flung Agrippa. Kid Eternity and Mr. Keeper witness this, and K.E. remarks that he's now convinced that Ra-Kut is not the mummy. That's because unlike Agrippa or John Randolph, Kid Eternity recognizes judo when he sees it. To prove his point, he again summons Pharaoh Ra-Kut to the scene, where the ancient monarch defeats and unmasks the pretender, who turns out to be Dr. Spencer, who had hoped to gain ownership of the jewels by being the last surviving member of the discovery team. Wait, doesn't that mean that Peggy was in on the deception? No. The body that grief-stricken Peggy had earlier identified as Spencer was a murdered hobo, made up to superficially resemble Spencer. Having clarified all that, Dr. Spencer leaps out through a closed window and falls to his death. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Peggy Spencer * Gregory Lyons * four other Egyptologists * John Randolph * * * Pharaoh Ra-Kut * Cleopatra Locations: * * Items: * Sarcophagus and Mummy of Pharaoh Ra-Kut * Third Dynasty Jewels | Writer2_1 = Bart Tumey | Penciler2_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker2_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle2 = Sir Roger: "Gatoff at the Movies" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * | Writer3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Penciler3_1 = Klaus Nordling | Inker3_1 = Klaus Nordling | StoryTitle3 = Bob and Swab: "Shore Leave at Mandragoona" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * * Other Characters: * Brimstone Crewmen ** Halfhitch, others * Stingray Crewmen Locations: * Mandragoona, tropical island * next port of call after Mandragoona, tropical island Items: * fake treasure maps * real treasure chest Vehicles: * USS Brimstone * USS Stingray | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Alice Kirkpatrick | Inker4_1 = Alice Kirkpatrick | StoryTitle4 = Betty Bates: "Mr. Malice" | Synopsis4 = In 1946 Betty Bates convicts Dr. Drew of a felony and he begins a long prison sentence. In 1949 he breaks out of prison, sets up a death trap consisting of a steel cage and a time bomb, concealed in a suburban house. He lures Betty Bates into the trap, but she escapes, and he insanely sets off the time bomb early, but she escapes alive and he does not. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * , District Attorney Supporting Characters: * Larry, reporter Antagonists: * Dr. Albert Drew as "Mr. Malice" | Notes = * Kid Eternity ** This is Kid Eternity's final appearance in Hit Comics. Kid Eternity's own comic book is still being published however. ** We never do find out why the real mummy had dried mud on its feet. ** Pharaoh Ra-Kut is fictional. There was no pharaoh of that name in the Third Dynasty, or any other dynasty. ** One source credits the art in this issue's Kid Eternity story to Al Bryant. * Also appearing in this issue of Hit Comics was: "Hate Takes the Air" (text story, featuring Kid Eternity) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Hit Comics #60 Sep 1949, entire issue }}